Better Than Revenge
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: Revenge is the best dish served cold, that is, except for pizza.


**Summary:** Revenge is the best dish served cold, that is, except for pizza.

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Spoilers: **7x06

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own but I don't think they will take away from the overall reading of this fic. It has been a while since I have wrote any fics, you can blame college because it is kicking my arse. But I'm back now! Please enjoy my story :)

* * *

><p>"There is nothing I do better than revenge." Taylor Swift.<p>

The room smells like sex and not just the half attempt of sex they have been having lately either with touching, kissing, exploring and dirty talk. No, the room smells like sweat, passion, desire, love and lust all mixed together, like there has been hours upon hours of passionate love making. And to be quite frank, Callie cannot get _enough_ of that scent of pheromones, of sweat and desire. The scent of _**Arizona **_and the love they share. Especially since it has been long, God, _so_ long.

Cold pizza and beer had become their after sex ritual ever since their first time together. Since the first time that Callie's hands nervously explored every freckle, scar, curve of the gorgeous blonde's flawless body; the first time that Callie breathed her in, kissed her in places that are only hers to see. It has been almost three years, give or take a few months, since that unforgettable night but every time they are together, Callie swears it feels just like the first time.

She can't stop looking at her as she lays naked and sweaty, half hidden under their red satin sheets. Arizona Robbins is the most beautiful woman that she has ever seen, with her crisp, golden hair that frames her face, those deep dimples that she finds herself falling into every time they are flashed in her direction. Those dark need you icy blue eyes that can see straight through any masquerade that she puts on and a super magical smile that always heals her, even on her bad days. She wonders if she can see it, how beautiful she truly is, how _perfect_ she is.

Callie sighs happily with a bright, pleased grin playing upon her lips. She is gazing ever so lovingly at the tangled mess of a beauty that lies beside of her, chewing absently at the piece of a crust, even though it is her least favorite part. She wonders what she is thinking and yet a part of her wonders if she even _wants_ to know.

She smiles gently, spreading her two fingers across the red satin sheets, dancing them across a crinkle that separates their two resting bodies. Although they are only distanced by a few inches and bed sheet wrinkles, it seems like miles for Callie's sneaking digits. They inch closer, unnoticed by the blonde and the smirk grows wider on Callie's face as they are heading directly toward her ribs, where she is secretly the most ticklish. Closer…closer….closer….

"You should keep in mind, you should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge," sings Arizona in a bright, dimpling grin startling the raven haired beauty with an instant jolt. Callie recoils with a wrinkling of her brow and Arizona giggles playfully, a bashful smile curling innocently upon her lips. She scoots herself a little closer to her wife, using the sheets as gliding forces to bring them closer together. It is not so much of a conscious choice as Callie wraps her arms around her wife, cuddling her into her, but more of a subconscious need to have her close.

"After that _amazing_, mind blowing, out of this _**world**_ sex we just had, you are singing Taylor Swift to me? Seriously?" Callie questions with a wrinkled brow and Arizona grins with a giggle. Gently she reaches over, her fingers slowly tracing the curve of her wife's side, exploring the texture, the scars, the freckles, everything that makes her undyingly beautiful to her.

"That was really great sex, wasn't it?" Arizona smirks, raising her head only slightly as the mess of curls and tangles descend down her back, onto her shoulders in a twirl. Calliope instantly moans at the sight, biting her bottom lip as she tries to suppress the desire to take her wife again. It still takes her by surprise, the way that her body aches and craves for Arizona, even after all this time.

"The best," replies Callie in a throaty chuckle, wrapping her arms tighter around Arizona, her fingernails digging into the small of the blonde's freckled back. Arizona growls in husky moan, her blue eyes flickering from under her long eyelashes as she licks her lips softly.

"Do you know why?" Arizona whispers, her adventurous fingers trace the shape of her wife's breasts, exploring the silk skin that is nothing but pure infection. When she hears the raven haired beauty suck in a hard breath, she instantly smiles brightly.

"Mmmmm you should show me rather than tell me," Callie exclaims, digging her nails in deeper into Arizona's back, watching as the lust and desire flushes within those gorgeous blue eyes. Arizona groans, hardening her touch upon her dark skin, exploring the curves and places that have long ached for touch. Under her long eyelashes, Arizona studies Callie's face as it aches in desire and pained sexual frustration and she smirks in her accomplishment.

"Because my super-hot wife stood up to her best friend and she _finally_ put up boundaries," Arizona replies, slowly tracing Callie's breast, much to the raven haired woman's pleasure. Callie growls in a moan, pressing harder into Arizona until her touching has all but stopped, their eyes colliding together in a heated mess of chocolate and aqua and their breaths hitch within their throats in a gasp.

"E-excuse me. We are talking about _Mark_? Seriously? Instead of making love or dirty talk or talking about anything and-I mean, _anything_ else, we are talking about Mark?" Callie laughs a little and Arizona smiles softly, a gentle smile that reminds Callie why she wants Arizona to be a mother to Sofia so much; it is a smile of kindness, of generosity, of love and patience. When she sees it, she almost wants to recoil in embarrassment.

"Now you know how I felt, don't you?" Arizona whispers and Callie grunts with a hard roll of her eyes. She removes her hands from Arizona's ivory skin and instantly the pain fills within those blue eyes that she loves so much; she almost hates herself for putting that look back into her eyes, a look that aches her to the core of everything that she is.

"Arizona, I really don't think…"

"Did you _really_ think that I was going to befriend the man that slept with my girlfriend/wife while I was away? That I was going to become best friends with the man that was constantly the third wheel in our relationship, who was the ultimate, for lack of better words, cock block. The man who made my life a living hell after the accident because I was threatening to take away his family? Not to mention the fact that I, myself, was injured and worried sick about the love of my life because she could die due to my own stupidity of not watching the road? The man who told me that I was _**nothing**_? And reminds me of it every time that he barges over here and holds Sofia? Come on, Callie, I know that sometimes you can be oblivious to such things but even you should have known better than that," Arizona exclaims, taking her hands away from Callie's breasts, much to her own despair. Yet, when she hears the Latina whimper in defeat, she can't help but feel a little victorious in another aspect of her mission to get pay back.

"I don't know. I just thought that the two of you decided to put your differences aside and that you generally liked him. He gets parts of you that I don't. The new obsessive cooking habit, the playful humor, the being desired after, the… the… whole blond bombshell pat of you that I don't get to have," Callie whimpers in annoyance and Arizona snorts in laughter.

"Did you seriously just say blond bombshell?" the perky blond giggles and Callie only scowls in anger. Upon seeing her reaction, Arizona fades her laughter away and replaces it with a soft smile as she reaches forward, gently cupping her face in her hands. Slowly, her thumb brushes against her cheek, softly caressing it before she places the gentlest of gentle kiss upon her lips; nothing sexual or demanding or lustful, but a soft kiss, a kiss of love and understanding.

"You are beautiful," whispers Arizona against her lips and Callie smiles softly at the touch that she has so longed for, the touch that she cannot imagine herself not having in her life, the touch that can put her world back together when it is falling apart.

"I-I would say that I am sorry that you feel that way but…. I'm not," Arizona begins and the raven haired beauty instantly wrinkles her brow in confusion and anger, "Mark…he…he was always _there_, you know? He was your crutch and I get it. I do. I mean, he is your best friend and you don't want to lose that relationship with him but…"

"Arizona…"

"No. You don't get to dismiss me this time. He was **always **there. In everything we did, everywhere we went. He was…there. He knew you better than I did. He got to see sides of you that I never did. He got ninety percent of you, hundred percent of the time. And it really hurt. Because it was like, he was more important than me. Like, you'd rather be with him," Arizona whispers and Callie shakes her head, her mouth slightly ajar and the blond sighs with a smile, "and I know that wasn't true. I mean, you _married_ me. But it felt that way. To be dismissed and rejected for him? To have him always take priority? It _really_ hurt. I just… I just wanted you to stand up and say 'that's my girlfriend and I love her and you need to back off.' I only wanted boundaries. That's all."

She looks up at Callie through glistening eyes and she smiles with a quiet laugh.

" I realized that no matter how many times I asked you, it wasn't going to happen. After all, he is the father of our daughter and he is always going to be in our lives. Nothing was going to change. I had to _**make**_it change. And do to that, I had to make you _see_ what was happening, what you were doing. It was the hardest thing, Calliope. To favor him over you. But you had to see that it wasn't just me being insecure or s-silly. I had to make you realize that there were three people in this relationship, not just two like it should have been. I **needed** to make it change and I know that this probably wasn't the best way…"

"I'm sorry," Callie interrupts her and Arizona immediately stops with a wrinkled brow as a gush of air escapes from her pursed lips.

"What?"

"You were right. I didn't realize. I didn't realize that the Mark thing was an issue. I thought you were just being insecure and jealous and hell, immature. But I see now. It wasn't that at all. I was _choosing_ him over our relationship. M-maybe I was doing it as a protection complex to avoid giving myself to you completely. But it's not an excuse. You asked me time and time again and I wouldn't listen and that wasn't very fair to you. I see how much it hurt you now, how much _I_ hurt you. I'm sorry, Arizona." Callie whispers an apology, slowly caressing Arizona's soft skin, creating a soft purr within the blond.

"I don't want an apology. That isn't the reason that I did any of this, Calliope. I just…"

"I know you don't but you deserve one. You deserve one because I was crappy to you. You asked me time and time again to change things with Mark, to spend more time with you. I mean, you even told me about how he stares at your boobs and how uncomfortable it made you. And I blew you off," Callie pauses with a husky laugh, "I'm sorry that I couldn't see how much I was hurting you. I see it now. W-when you stopped our making out to run to Mark…"

"There is no one else on this earth that I would rather be kissing than you. I would much rather be getting reacquainted with your tongue than talking about chicken with Mark Sloan," Arizona smiles up at her wife and Callie smiles back, that all too breath taking smile that sends a pulse through the blond, like voltage on a wire. It is like a fire that catches in the pit of her stomach, a burning flame that is all too strong to relinquish.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize. That it took me this long to finally put my foot down and give you the proper apology you deserve. You are my wife. You are my child's mother. And you are the most important thing in my life. You and our little girl are the only two things that matter to me," Callie smiles at her, cupping her face in her hands as Arizona melts into her. Arizona is not sure when the tears filled in her eyes or how they even managed to get there but suddenly they are threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I never wanted to hurt you," whispers Arizona and Callie nods with a bright smile.

"I know. I never wanted to hurt you either," Callie sighs and Arizona smiles, "but that is in the past now. Now I am your _wife_. I am Mrs. Calliope Torres-Robbins. Mark is across the hall with our daughter, where he belongs. And we are here. In our bed. Naked. With pizza. And soon we are going to go house shopping and we will have our own house. You and me and Sofia. With a big yard for chickens and…." She is interrupted, however, by Arizona's lips colliding into hers. She smiles into the blond who now takes control of her, tangling her fingers in her blond curls, tugging desperately. Arizona climbs atop of the raven haired beauty, deepening the kiss as her fingernails scrape down her tanned skin until she reaches her hips, where she digs in deeply.

"Arizona." Callie moans, wrapping her legs around the Peds surgeon's waist, trapping her against her. The familiarity of their bodies creates a new ache in the raven haired beauty's bones as their centers meet together in a curvature of their bodies. Arizona smirks into their kiss as she pushes into her wife, hearing the moan rumble in the back of her throat and she tugs at her hair, her nails scratching against her scalp. It is as if their bodies are made for one another as they move together in the utmost perfect rhythm, like the sweetest of melodies. Arizona pulls away from the kiss, a wide dimpling grin pressed upon her lips as she looks down at the most beautiful woman that she knows she is so lucky to call hers. Absently, she reaches for the cardboard pizza box on the night stand, her eyes staying focused on Callie's until she is holding the pepperoni pizza in her hands. She smiles as she offers it to the Latina.

"Pizza?" She smirks with a flash of her dimples and Callie simply laughs. When chocolate brown meets with bottle blues, the both of them know they will need nothing more than this moment here, together. This moment of the most happiest bliss.


End file.
